


Until We Meet Again

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shance Fluff Week, shance, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Shiro will be gone soon and won't be back for a long time, might as well make their last night together something wonderful to remember.For Shancefluffweek





	Until We Meet Again

Just a few days. A few very short days. And then he'll be gone. 

Shiro has been busy lately, preparing and making sure everything was going well. Then he'll be gone. But even though it'll be long time until he returned to earth, lance was proud. So very proud. 

'I'll make you proud, then I'll be by your side. As equals.' 

But for now, he must study and work hard. Just like Shiro did. 

But for now. 

"Shiro?" 

Lance growled over to the man, who was slumped over on the side of the bed, exhausted after another long day. 

"Hm?" 

Lance wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him, "how you holding up?" 

"Im alright. Tired, but alright."

Lance hummed, kissing across Shiro's back. This made him smile, Lance always knew how to make him happy.

"This'll be our last chance to be together." 

Shiro turned to the other and grabbed his hand, "its just for two years." Shiro noticed tears in Lance's eyes, "I'll be back, I promise." 

Shiro cradled Lance's head, stroking his cheek as he kissed his lips, "for now, let's make our last night our best. A promise that you'll always be in my heart." 

Lance closed his eyes, reveling at the feel of Shiro's lips. He didn't want to forget this. He started to cry, but smiled, "make love to me Shiro."

"Of course, anything for you." Shiro laughed as Lance halfhazardly took off his clothes and threw them to the floor. He shook his head and followed his lead.

Lance laid back on the bed and smiled as he waited for Shiro. "Your so hot." Shiro blushed at that, Lance liked the way he blushed, he found it really cute. 

Shiro climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Lance, grabbing his hands, before kissing him once more. "I love you so much Lance." 

Lance sat up, locking lips with Shiro. Moving his legs so they wrap around his waist. "Just so you know," he whispered in his ear, "I've already prepped myself." Shiro looked at Lance in shock, his dick twitching at that. Lance stared back at him, smirking like a sly cat. "Whoa."

Lance laughed and kissed the tip Shiro's nose, "Your so cute."

Lance rubbed Shiro's chest, moving lower, "You can go right ahead." Shiro shook his head, getting out of the daze Lance seemed to always put him in, "right." 

Shiro grabbed Lance's hips, lifting him off the bed. Lining up with his slicked up hole, he grabbed his cock and rubbed agianst it. He heard Lance's breath hitch and in that moment he pushed his cock into him.

Lance arched his back and let out a long moan. "Fuck! Shiro!" He smiled, pure pleasure shooting up his back. 

Shiro thrusted his cock all the way into Lance, his wet warm cavern causing him to practically melt. "God Lance." 

"Fuck me now Shiro, please!" 

Shiro grabbed his hands, pulling all the way out before forcing his way back in and quickly finding a rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the small dorm room. Lance loved that sound, it was so erotic, and it just turned him on even more. 

Lance toes curled as Shiro fucked him faster. He moved his hand and grabbed his cock, pumping it. He started to scream in pure pleasure.

Sweat rolled off Shiro's back, "fuck. Lance, you feel so good! I'm already so close." 

"Me too Shiro! Me too!" Lance back arched as he came, his cock twitching. "Shiro!" 

Shiro smiled, kissing lance as he came with him. His cum shot into his lover, filling him with heat.

Lance went limp, practically purring. "That was great Shiro." He moved his arms, wrapping them around his neck. "Yeah." 

"Now cuddle with me!" He pushed Shiro onto his side and moved into his arms, feeling safe and warm. 

Shiro laughed, "okay, okay. Like I wasn't going to cuddle with you." He moved his arms around Lance's waist, drawing him closer so they were spooning. He smelled his hair, a scent he could never forget. "I love you, so much Lance. I'm going to miss you." 

Lance rubbed Shiro's arm, "im going to miss you too. Everyday you're going to be gone will hurt, but Shiro." 

"Yes?" 

"Im going to become a fighter pilot, and I'll be at the top of the class, I promise you that, and then I'll be your equal and meet you again in space."

Shiro's face grew soft, he didn't doubt him at all. When Lance was determined he could accomplish anything. He hugged him tighter, "I can't wait for that day, to explore space with you... That would be the dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Still bad at writing smut.


End file.
